orodanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Commandments of Justice
The Commandments of Justice are a written code of law for The Kingdoms of Kar. They were established in -2 KC, with the second meeting of The Council of Kings. I. One will live a just life. II. One will punish wrongdoers. III. One will fight to defend The Kingdoms. IV. One will not harm those weaker than himself. V. One will engage in combat armed only with a sword or lance blessed by Lady Straya. VI. One will pass the teachings of Lady Straya on to his offspring. VII. One will not undermine the unity of The Kingdoms. VIII. One will not speak or act out against Lady Straya or her church. IX. One will not lash out at another using magic. Interpretation When the Commandments were written up by the second Council of Kings, they provided no means of interpreting it, and thus interpretation has been rather loose during the Kingdoms at certain points in history. Most of the commandments can find their origin within the Pola, the holy text of the Church of Straya, but even with the book's aid, many citizens of the Kingdsoms find the laws difficult to interpret. The Commandments are seen as the holy will of Straya, determined by the semi-sacred early kings of of Kar. As such, they cannot be amended like many more secular law codes. Despite the vagaries and confusion regarding the precise meanings of some of the laconic commandments, they are unchangeable. 'Commandment I.' The first, most important commandment is also one of the most vague. Most agree that this commandment discourages crimes such as murder or theft, but others say one must always follow the wishes of Straya, regardless of what they would have one do. This can lead to a much confusion in a lord or king's court, especially when a man claims he did something only because it was Straya's wish for him. In general, the definition of a "just life" is decided upon by the current ruler of an area, and the definition has been known to change wildly from one ruler to the next. The way of living a just life is for the most part laid out in the Pola, but not everyone in the Kingdoms has read the Pola, and many interpret it according to their own beliefs. Along with not committing crimes, the first commandment seems to suggest that one should live in accordance with the other commandments. Some scholars and priests have made the case that the first commandment mandates compliance with the wishes of the Church of Straya, since she represents the Goddess of Justice. 'Commandment II.' This commandment has historically led to many abuses within the Kingdoms of Kar, as definitions of wrong and right can differ greatly between persons. Technically, this means that one should follow the rules laid out in the Pola, but many have also taken it to mean that they should punish people who do things they personally believe are wrong. Commandment III. The third commandment may seem straightforward, but it has been interpreted in different ways. Some have wondered whether it allows the defense of one kingdom against another, or if it only allows for defense from external enemies. Commandment IV. This commandment's meaning can change to different people. It was widely discussed and cited during the Peasant Revolt of 762 KC, when the peasant class claimed the aristocracy was violating it by overtaxation and unfair political domination. There is also no true consensus on whether Commandment IV can trump Commandment III if one is attacked by one who is "weaker" than oneself.